The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear with heatable and/or coolable inserts.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole structure often incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole.
In some cases, footwear may include removable inserts that form part of the upper and/or sole structure of the footwear. Systems have been developed that include a footwear outer shell that may include an outer upper material, and at least part of a sole structure, as well as two or more interchangeable inserts. The interchangeable inserts may have differing attributes and, therefore, may be selected according to the performance characteristics of the wearer.
The present disclosure is directed to improvements in interchangeable footwear inserts.